


Special Handling

by vanillafluffy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint ouchies, Comfort Food, Fussy!Phil, Gen, Slash if you squint, caregiver!Phil., hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil goes all "mama hen" when Hawkeye is injured on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Handling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuBethJimBob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuBethJimBob/gifts).



> SBJB--When you read it, you'll know why.

When Phil enters the apartment, Clint is just standing there, looking blank. His right arm is strapped--the SHIELD medic who'd patched him up recorded a fractured collarbone, cracked ribs, and contusions too numerous to list. An enemy combatant had brought down the bell tower he'd been shooting from. Clint had managed to leap--mostly--clear, but he'll be side-lined for a while. 

"'M okay," Clint mumbles. "Took a pill...gonna get cleaned up...."

"If you're taking pain meds, you need something in your stomach or you'll get sick. What do you want?"

Clint smiles hopefully. "Grilled cheese?"

Once Clint is soaking in a tub of hot water and Epsom salt, Phil gets busy in the kitchen. Fixing comfort food for wounded assets isn't part of the job description of a SHIELD handler, but Coulson has always gone above and beyond for his people. He assembles a sandwich thick with three kinds of cheese, yellow mustard on one slice of bread, spicy on the other. He butters the outer slices and sets it carefully into a hot skillet. 

While the first side cooks, he finds a clean plate, garnishing it with lettuce and a dill pickle. He has to rinse out a plastic tumbler for the vegetable juice...glass would be asking for trouble in Clint's condition. He flips the sandwich, noting the browned surface with approval. Later, after his charge nods off, Phil will do the dishes and straighten up. Clint won't be up to it for a while, and he'll be more comfortable during his recovery in tidy surroundings. 

There's a tray that spans the tub--this isn't the first time they've done this--and Clint gives him a bleary grin as Phil sets it in place. He brings in the golden-brown sandwich and beverage, and the wounded sniper inhales appreciatively. "Thanks, Phil...looks great."

Phil leaves him to it, and goes off to find clean sheets and change Clint's bed. Fresh linens feel good when a person doesn't. 

By the time he locates them under a pile of socks in the laundry room--fortunately the sheets and the socks are all clean--and pops them into the dryer for a few minutes wth a damp washcloth to get the wrinkles out--and makes up the bed--Clint appears, dripping, wearing the sling and nothing else. Subsequent investigation will show he's devoured everything but the lettuce, and that the tumbler is on its side in the empty tub. 

Toweling him dry, Phil catalogs cuts and bruises, of which there are a sobering number. Clint isn't one to shy away from danger, but this is entirely too close for comfort--and this, unlike Budapest, isn't even his fault.

"Stay," Clint pleads when he's tucked in. Phil settles into a chair with his Nook. "Read to me?"

Phil raises an eyebrow, but obligingly opens his current book in progress and begins to read. "'When you put your house in order, you put your affairs and your past in order. As a result, you can see quite clearly what you need in your life--'"

"The hell?" Clint says opening one eye. "What *is* that?"

""'The Life-Changing Magic of Tidying Up'," he explains. "The Japanese art of decluttering and organizing."

"Phil, you're weird--but I like you. Continue."

Phil Coulson smiles and begins reading again, and the soothing murmur of his words lulls Clint to sleep. 

...


End file.
